Chance
by Daring Dashwood
Summary: TP-verse short snippet. Good cannot always win. In order for there to be a balance between good and evil, the latter must sometimes prevail. But is it really worth it?


Chance

A/n – I'm sorry it's so short!

* * *

As snobby as it sounded, Ganondorf was bored of the Hero of Time's legacy. The boy was just as paper thin as the original Link, but at least the latter could throw his weight around. Just because you have a sword doesn't make you a swordsman.

The Gerudo King had to give the child some credit; he was a partway decent fighter, and could use many moves that the original hero had used. (That man was insufferable. He died in Termia, and yet he was still able to reappear in Hyrule as a ghost, to train his descendant. When would he give up?)

But still, this younger version of Link was nothing, nothing at all compared to what the Hero of Time had been. Ganondorf couldn't have been more disappointed if he'd returned only for Link to die of plague.

So he cornered the boy, separating him through several battles from all his allies, until it was one on one. The Gerudo thought that maybe, just _maybe_, if he drove Link into desperation, he would put up more of a fight, show his hidden, untapped power. After all, animals are dangerous when backed into a corner with no escape.

To the boar's immense delight, the hero did not disappoint.

The two hacked and slashed, countered and parried, blocked and stabbed in perfect symmetry. Both were dirty, wounded, and tired, but neither wanted to stop either. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Ganondorf took the momentary pause to observe Link. His blue eyes were wild and bright with excitement and adrenaline, and tinged with hate for Ganondorf. Ah, yes, that was what he wanted to see. The pure, undiluted loathing rolling off Link in waves was what really made it all worth it. Ganondorf's grin turned into a cruel leer. If he'd known Midna's death would lead to such a volatile reaction from the boy, perhaps he should've killed the imp sooner.

Ganondorf was jarred out of his musings as Link charged at him, Master Sword held high and his mouth stretched open wide in a battle cry. The Gerudo King met him halfway, the blades smacking together beautifully.

Sparks flew as the two battled for dominance. The Triforce of Power on his hand burned with Din's fury; he imagined Farore was doing the same on Link's. The older man allowed his eye to stray from the interlocked swords for one moment…

And then Ganondorf was knocked flat on his back. Winded, the Gerudo could only stare as Link came closer. The Master Sword hummed and glowed with bloodlust, and the king winced at the inevitable pain. His vermillion eyes fell shut, and he tilted his head back, waiting for defeat. He was a patient man; if he could not kill this Link, he'd just murder a different descendant of the Hero of Time. Whichever one he killed matter not.

And then…..there was nothing. Cracking open his eyes confusedly, the Ganondorf stared up at Link. The boy was waiting patiently for the Gerudo to arise. The princess could be dimly heard in the background, screaming at Link to finish him.

Ganondorf smirked. This boy was nothing like his ancestor. Although they were both raised in backwater villages, this Link had honor.

And it would cost him his life.

Ganondorf leapt from the ground quickly; so fast, Link hadn't even registered it before a sword was imbedded in his stomach to the hilt.

There was no pain in Link's eyes, or even hate; just confusion. There wasn't time for anything more—within seconds, the hero sagged to the ground, dead.

Ganondorf could hear Farore's wail of dismay just barely over Din's triumphant roar.

Yanking out his blade with a little more force than necessary, Ganondorf waved away the barrier. He wasn't surprised to see that Zelda had fled on Link's horse. She was a strong believer in self preservation. Always was, and always has been. A bit selfish, but what more could you expect from a princess?

Ganondorf knelt next to the corpse, examining his left hand. The mark of the goddesses was gone. Cursing his foul luck, Ganondorf straightened. Not wanting to fall into the hands of evil, the triforce left Link the second he died. Well, at least the Gerudo learned from this experience. He'd have to torture the Triforce of Courage out of the next in line, instead of murdering him.

"How is this possible?"

Ganondorf turned at the unexpected voice, and frowned in dismay. "I thought I killed you."

"Clearly you thought wrong." The Twilight Princess returned flatly. Despite her dull tone, silent tears of grief were streaming down Midna's face.

"How did you break the chain? How is that even possible?"

Ganondorf barked out a short laugh. "Oh, Midna. You are so young compared to Link, Zelda, and I. This eternal struggle betwixt "good" and "evil" has existed long since before you were gone. Centuries we have fought, and for centuries more we shall.

"I thought someone as bright as you would understand. Although there is an ongoing battle between us, there is also a balance. Good cannot exist without evil, good cannot always prevail, and vice versa. It was my turn, evil's turn, to be the victor."

"You are a coward," Midna spat at his boots. Ganondorf was not moved. "The spirits told me of how you won. That wasn't winning, that was taking advantage of Link's honor. That was cheating."

Ganondorf's grin widened. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, princess. All is fair in war."

There was no warning, no chance to draw her own weapon, (if she even had any) before Ganondorf's blade embedded itself through Princess Midna's neck. Already slicked with the blood of the hero, it was a relatively clean stab.

Gasping, Midna clutched her throat in vain. Ganondorf watched her determined eyes dim. Before long he couldn't bear her gaze anymore, and turned away. The dead eyes seemed to scream the word _coward_.

With Farore's chosen one out of the picture, overthrowing Hyrule was a considerably easy task. As the new King of Hyrule, Ganondorf lived by one creed and one creed only.

Everything burns.

Kakariko Village was the first to go. The humble village of Ordon, where Link was born and raised, was second. (The goats were good eating.) Telma's bar was not too far behind.

The Gorons, however, could be put to good use. They were enslaved, forced to mine for valuable gems that Ganondorf could barter off to the neighboring kingdoms. The Zoras were hunted down: anyone who brought the King of Darkness a hide was greatly rewarded.

And one by one, members of the petty resistance group fell, until there was no one left who dared to question the new king.

Everything played out brilliantly, just as Ganondorf had always wanted it to. And yet, despite all of it, he was unsatisfied. He felt hollow, a shell of his former self.

Seeking to fill the void, Ganondorf launched an attack on the Twilight Realm. He hoped the bloodshed would cleanse his aching soul.

Once again, the Gerudo had to face another disappointment.

Yes, the attack had been successful, and yes, he was now the ruler of two dominions. (Without either Zant or Midna, the Twili were a helpless people.) But he remained unsatisfied.

With much reluctance, Ganondorf scoured his kingdom for a woman deserving the title of his queen. One who wouldn't poison his dinner or stab him in his sleep was preferable. He eventually came across a Hylian with these qualities. Her name was, much to his bemusement, Impa.

They did not have children, and Queen Impa eventually died of old age. The void in the immortal Ganondorf grew deeper.

_Is this why Link didn't kill me? Because he knew how hollow he'd feel after stabbing me when I was down? How empty his life would be? _

Ganondorf tilted his head back and laughed in his empty castle, because it was either laughing or crying.

* * *

-fin-

-The-Sharp-Machete-


End file.
